


Comfort Food

by MissCaverna



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Breastfeeding, Comfort, Creator and creation relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCaverna/pseuds/MissCaverna
Summary: Soundwave nurses his two distressed cassettes.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet. Word count: 641. My prompt/inspiration was various discussions on the Discord servers I lurk on.

Soundwave sat up from where he was laying on his berth. There was fear and need coming from two of the bonds he shared with his cassettes. He opened his arms to them, and Frenzy and Ravage dove into him.

"Carrier," Frenzy whined, clutching at Soundwave's docking station.

"Calm," Soundwave murmured, rubbing his back. He petted Ravage's head and neck with his other hand. "I have you both."

Ravage tried to nudge Frenzy aside, a soft growl escaping her.

"Ravage, you must share," Soundwave admonished gently. His frame hissed and clicked as his chest plates unlocked and slid apart.

"But Frenzy always hogs you!" Ravage protested, glaring up at Soundwave. Soundwave was not intimidated. He chuckled instead.

"I will share myself too," the host mecha said.

Ravage huffed, her tail low and ears pinning back, pink pupils dilating. "I know you will, carrier."

Both cassettes paused their snapping when they caught sight of their goal, their need. Ravage curled up, her dangerous frame ever so small against him. She rested her head against his pouch, one paw starting to knead. She squirmed until she got his nipple in her mouth, gently shifting around until she could suckle without making him ache. Frenzy did mostly the same. He didn't knead, but he did curl up, his legs behind Ravage's back, and open his mouth wide to take Soundwave's other nipple. His lips closed around the tip of the pouch, glossa pressing up against the bottom to make the nourishing milky fluid come out.

Soundwave relaxed back against the wall and cradled two of his little loves. Everything he did, he did for them. Ravage, Frenzy, Rumble, Laserbeak, Ratbat, and any others he would have in the future. His pouches emptied slowly, the nursing unhurried, more for soothing than for nourishment. He missed this. They were all grown enough to be self-sufficient, but he enjoyed knowing, feeling, that they still needed him.

He wished the war would end. He was trying his best, but the end seemed far off even though it had lasted so many vorns already. At least he still had his cassettes. He hugged Ravage and Frenzy close. Frenzy's optics were closed. Ravage's were partially open, staring up at him sleepily. Soundwave rubbed the two small bots softly.

Their emotions, tumultuous through their fields and the Host bond, calmed the longer he held them. This was one of the few times they weren't arguing with each other. That was just how they were, but sometimes it was tiring. This reminded him of when they were tiny and could barely fill the palm of one of his hands. He missed those days, back when he was with Ravage's sire, that stunning Polyhexian.

Soundwave's processor wandered. He wished they'd stayed together, but they'd had too many differences of opinions. Deep in his spark, he still loved that mech. He always would, even after moving on from him. He didn't know if he'd ever find a mech to be with like that again, but he'd always treasure those memories, the soft ones where they'd whispered sweet nothings to each other and the pleasurable ones filled with more lust than they'd known what to do with.

His processor came back to the present when he felt Frenzy drop off to recharge, his little mouth going slack. The black and red bot's field soothed, aching so much less now. Ravage was still awake though. Soundwave looked at his felinoid cassette. Love sleepily curled through Ravage's bond, her tail still and half curled. Sweet kitten. Now so deadly. Soundwave wished she hadn't had to take on such a mantle. She pulled off of his pouch and rested her helm on the half deflated food source. Her engine rumbled lowly, her optics closing the rest of the way.

"Rest, my loves," Soundwave whispered, determined to protect them.


End file.
